


The Wedding Present

by deklava



Series: The Man Who Beat Sherlock [11]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Digital Art, Dom/sub, F/M, Gender or Sex Swap, Ian Adler - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-23
Updated: 2013-10-23
Packaged: 2017-12-30 06:33:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1015321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deklava/pseuds/deklava
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Whenever he's not busy loving and protecting Sherlock Holmes, Ian Adler is Britain's foremost professional Dominant. In this beautiful artwork by ladygrinningsouls (ladyfromanothergrinningsouls.tumblr.com) he's preparing for a session with some newly married socialites.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Wedding Present

 


End file.
